


Sally Steamroller

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut, if this ends up on wtffanfiction I won't be fucking surprised tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Silencia goes to Billy for a little help in getting her construction worker's outfit off.





	Sally Steamroller

It was a narrow escape from the GED driver, especially when Silencia could barely move in her current outfit. She’d almost decided to call Billy, but had decided against it. It would look so uncool of her to need to call for help. After all, she was Silencia Tranquila, cool as a cucumber, smooth as butter, a master spy. She was glad that she didn’t break a sweat on the walk back, though it was a near thing when she passed through the humid swamp. Though she may be thick of waist and thigh, Silencia was fit. She had to be, being a master spy. Breathing heavily would alert the enemy to her presence, and she had to be able to make a quick getaway if the situation called for it.

And yet, the smooth, cool act all came crumbling down when Silencia made her way into the town square and saw Billy still standing over in his corner with his building supplies that he sold to anyone in the area who might be doing some renovations to their home. Not that many people owned their own homes here, but Bernadine was always coming up with new ideas to improve the town. Personally, Silencia was all for it, the town could do with a facelift. Or perhaps a better blending of the new and old was in order.

“Hello, Billy,” said Silencia, twisting her face into a smile as she sauntered over to him. She was very aware of the clothes that she wore holding tight to her body. Particularly in the crotch area, and she knew that her ass was straining the fabric. It had been a very near thing, to be able to sit behind Louisa on her Jorvik Warmblood without the fabric splitting in two.

“Silencia!” said Billy, straightening up as he grinned at her. “Or do you have a different name for this persona? Wait a sec, hold on, I think I can remember. Sally Steamroller, wasn’t it?” Silencia felt her heart leap at the fact that Billy had remembered her persona’s name. She nodded, grinning.

“Yes,” said Silencia. “Sally Steamroller, at your service.”

“Billy Bulldozer,” said Billy, sketching a bow. “A pleasure to meet another in the construction or road works industry.” Silencia laughed.

“Well, really, all I’ve done so far is traffic control,” said Silencia. “Hardly what you do.”

“Traffic control is the most important part of road work, though,” said Billy. “Without traffic control, we wouldn’t be able to do anything, and lives would be in danger. Truly, you are one of Jorvik’s greatest heroes.”

“Thank you,” said Silencia, smiling. “Though… I could use your help.”

“Oh?” said Billy, cocking his head to the side. He probably raised his eyebrow too, but Silencia couldn’t see it behind his sunglasses. “And how might I be able to help you, Miss Steamroller?”

“I’m afraid that I might need help to change out of my uniform,” said Silencia, her cheeks darkening as the implication of her words sunk in. “Would you be able to help me with that? You’re such a big, strong man, surely it’s within your abilities.” Billy’s blush was more evident on his paler face.

“Uh- well- I- sure, there’s an inn right there, I can help you out,” said Billy, pointing with his thumb towards the nearby New Hillcrest inn. Silencia smiled, though her face was still hot enough to fry an egg on.

“Thank you, sir,” said Silencia, and began to make her slow and careful way over to the inn.

“Would the bathrooms be suitable?” asked Billy. “Er, I mean, you only need to get changed, I still have your old clothes right here…” He held up the bag that Silencia had put her usual black attire in.

“Yes, I suppose that they would be suitable,” said Silencia. “But they are cold. And… you are hot.” She couldn’t deny it anymore, Billy made her weak in the knees, made her stomach flip, made her pussy quiver and drench her panties in her own juices. Many a night had she lain awake thinking of him.

“I could say the same of you, Miss Steamroller,” said Billy, stepping closer to her. The air quickly became heated, and Silencia quickly pushed open the door of the inn and ordered a room. The clerk didn’t bat an eye when she only needed a room for the hour, only handed over the key and pointed them in the correct direction.

Once in the bedroom, Silencia could feel her body becoming uncomfortably hot. Her panties, too, were uncomfortably wet, the clothing chafing against her suddenly-sensitive skin.

In a brief surge of bravery, Silencia stepped forward and planted her lips on Billy’s, moaning into the kiss that she’d wanted for so long now. Billy’s large hand trailed down her back, cupping her ass and giving it a squeeze. That action alone was enough to tear the fabric, the ripping sound causing Billy to pull away and Silencia to blush.

“I was waiting for that to happen,” said Silencia. “Perhaps the ride to the bridge weakened the fabric.”

“Don’t worry,” said Billy, his fingers reaching through the tear in the fabric to caress Silencia through her panties. Silencia moaned, arching back into the touch. “This outfit was made for a woman with less meat on her bones. And it was getting old anyway, it just doesn’t fit the modern woman.”

“Not many clothes do,” said Silencia. “Skinny is in, apparently.”

“Then those who make the rules just don’t know how to appreciate a woman with meat on her bones,” said Billy, his eyes roving over her. Silencia reached up and removed Billy’s sunglasses, followed by his hat. Looking at him, she kissed him again, their lips crashing together as Billy began to back Silencia over to the bed.

“It is so refreshing to hear that,” said Silencia. “You know just how to make a girl feel good, Billy.”

“Well, they don’t call me Billy Bulldozer for nothing,” said Billy, giving her a wink. Silencia felt her pussy pulse, and then Billy removed her hi-vis vest, tearing it slightly in his haste. Silencia gasped, the action only turning her on more. Billy removed her shirt next, tearing it down from the collar in order to grab and squeeze her breasts. Silencia moaned, arching her body into him even as she longed to feel the length against her stomach inside of her.

Billy’s hands did a thorough job of roving over Silencia’s body, caressing the curves that she’d once hated, burying his head between her breasts and then moving down, down, his tongue dipping inside her bellybutton, tracing along the edge of her panties where the skin became more sensitive. And Silencia moaned, uttering his name, grabbing at her own clothing to unhook her bra and remove those too-tight pants that hadn’t been able to handle a decent-sized ass.

“You are beauty personified,” said Billy, taking in the sight of her while he stepped back and unbuckled his belt. Silencia watched, panting slightly, as he stepped out of his jeans. Now, she could see how big and hard his cock was, and she wanted it more than ever.

“And you are one hell of a man,” said Silencia, pulling her panties off and kicking them away. She stood naked before him, feeling as beautiful as a porn star. Billy ploughed into her, knocking Silencia back onto the bed. She lost her breath for a moment, but caught it in time to moan as Billy’s tongue plunged between her thighs, roving around inside her before coming out to circle her clit. Silencia would vehemently deny it later, but she almost mewled, bucking her hips up to get more of that wonderful tongue, wanting more, more, anything that he was willing to give her. Billy pulled her to an orgasm with his tongue first, though, before he withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Silencia looked up at him, still aching, still wanting despite her orgasm. She watched as he bent to retrieve a condom from the pocket of his jeans, which he then rolled onto his cock. Silencia was quietly glad, still having enough of her senses to know to be safe.

“Prepare to be steamrolled, Sally,” Billy murmured, giving his cock a stroke before he knelt between her legs and guided himself in. Silencia gasped at how big he was, glad that he gave her time to adjust to his girth before slipping in further. Once he was fully in, Silencia nodded, signalling that it was okay for him to go. He was go big that he rubbed the right spot every time, Silencia spreading her legs wider to take him in and in attempt to lessen the pressure. Part of her wanted it to drive her mad, but she still worried about making a fool of herself in front of him.

“Your reputation is well received,” said Silencia between gasps and cries of pleasure. “By Aideen, Billy, you’re huge!”

“I know,” said Billy, leaning down to suck at her breast. Silencia panted, squirming on the bed. “But I have to admit that there’s a position I like a great deal more than this.” Silencia looked up at him questioningly. “If you’re open to the idea.”

“Anything,” said Silencia, still starstruck just to be this close to him. She didn’t just like him for his acting prowess or for how cool he was, no, there was far more to Billy than just that. Many a girl in theatre had been with him, and all gushed about how good the night had been, or day, or however long the session had lasted. Silencia would now be able to do the same.

“Get on your hands and knees,” said Billy, pulling out of Silencia, much to her disappointment. Though her knees were still weak from the pleasure, Silencia managed to assume the position, very aware of her ass being up in the air. Her heart and pussy fluttered when the bed dipped down from Billy kneeling behind her, and then she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy. He dragged it up from her clit, causing her to moan and tremble. Somehow, when he thrust his cock inside of her, it felt even bigger. Silencia let out a loud moan, shoving back against him, every part of her body tingling.

As Billy began to thrust, he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, his thighs slapping against her ass to create the sound of pure sex. Silencia’s moans only added to the sound, her back arching as she dug her fingers into the sheets.

“Fuck, Billy, fuck,” she moaned, shuddering all over as another orgasm hit. She panted, almost unable to take it.

Though Billy began to moan too, his cock pulsing, he still wasn’t as close as Silencia was. She felt so sensitive that she might burst, but Billy just kept on going. When this was over, she knew, she’d be content to just lie on the bed for the rest of the hour. Maybe Billy could lie with her, maybe not, it was up to him, but she could already feel her knees threatening to give out on her. Billy was almost holding her up.

When he did cum, though, Billy thrust in deeper, causing lights to dance in Silencia’s eyes. Her arms and legs trembled, but she managed to remain upright until Billy pulled out of her. Only then did she collapse, her pussy aching slightly from the pounding and from the multiple orgasms. Panting, Silencia rolled onto her back, gazing up at Billy.

“And that’s why they call me Billy Bulldozer,” said Billy with a wink. “Because I leave every girl like that.”

“All the rumours were true,” Silencia murmured. Billy looked quite proud of himself, puffing his chest out even as his cock deflated.

“Feel free to ask me for assistance anytime,” said Billy. “Whether it be for a costume, for acting advice, or even just for a good old-fashioned pounding.” Silencia laughed, the sound almost giddy. She had finally joined the elite club of Billy’s bed-partners, and she didn’t even mind the fact that she shared him with others. Just wait until the other girls heard about this.


End file.
